In order to send mail, packages, and/or other packages to a person or other entity, senders specify a destination address. Typically, a destination address will include a recipient's name, a street address (e.g., street number and street name), an internal address (e.g., “Suite 501,” “Apt. B22,” etc.), a city name, a state or province name, a postal code, a country, and/or other information. In some cases, Post Office box numbers may be used in place of geographic addresses. Senders also may provide a return address with a sender's name, a street address, an internal address, a city name, a state or province name, a postal code, a country, and/or other information. Various rules promulgated by shipping carriers may govern how shipments are to be addressed for delivery via a particular shipping carrier.